Harry Potter e o Estigma do Heroi
by mntcrst
Summary: Por assim dizer se trata de uma reinvenção do Sétimo Livro da serie. Escrita por um autor megalomaniaco, egocentrico e que simplesmente detestou o final da historia que prendeu seu tempo por diversos anos.
1. Capitulo 1  Aos olhos do Lord

O sol começava a deitar no horizonte para aquele pequeno bairro já esquecido pelos deuses, ignorado pelos poderosos e guardado do mundo exterior. Não que fosse um local exatamente largado e destruído, pelo contrario. Era um belo lugar para quem via de fora a vida daquelas pobres almas que ali ainda residiam.

Uma rua com o asfalto em dia, sem muitos buracos. Casas comuns, pequenas, com pequenos quintais. Carros estacionados em seus devidos locais. Arvores dispersas pelas calçadas, gramados bem aparados e de um verde que daria inveja ao mais cuidadoso jardineiro. Mas o que tornava aquele local tão belo e aparentemente comum, tão silencioso e triste? Nem mesmo um canto de pássaro era ouvido, um riso de criança por qualquer outro barulho. As casas apesar de bem cuidadas não possuíam nenhum morador, e daquele local, ao longe tudo que se via era uma mansão que se estendia até se perder a vista.

Aquela mansão diferia de tudo a sua volta, não parecia um local vivo e belo como as demais localidades. Era fria, as arvores ali já não tinham folhas, a fonte em frente a entrada estava seca e já não parecia ser limpa a anos. Mas é aqui o único local que se podia ouvir algum som a quilômetros. Sons esses que agora sim refletiam o ambiente de onde eles emanavam. Gritos aterrorizados, gemidos quietos, soluços chorosos. E junto desses ainda havia o som de golpes de chicotes encontrando carne fresca, risos sádicos e piadas banais sobre o sofrimento alheio.

Tais sons tinham por fonte o interior daquele lugar, mais precisamente o seu porão, ou masmorra. O local era feito de pedra bruta, como um castelo medieval, o que diferia de toda a construção. Grades selavam algo que parecia como celas de prisão. E ao fundo diversas pessoas ajoelhadas no chão eram açoitadas por homens escondidos por detrás de mascaras negras. Os risos sádicos que eram liberados a cada novo golpe daqueles chicotes eram maus e frios o suficiente para derrubar o mais corajoso dos homens a seus joelhos chorando como um bebê.

E a frente de tudo isso, atravessando o corredor estava um homem caminhando a passos decididos, seu sorriso era capaz de congelar um oceano sem muita dificuldade. Ele parecia bastante satisfeito com o que ali estava a acontecer. Seus soldados pareciam estar se portando cada vez mais como deveriam se portar. E o mundo parecia a cada momento temer mais o simples fato de ele existir e continuar a dar fim a aqueles que se opunham um a um.

Era incrível a capacidade de uma simples existência como a dele causar tanto terror a um mundo que deveria se mostrar tão poderoso e implacável a este momento da historia. Já havia sido derrotado uma vez por um simples bebê à 17 anos, mas isso ainda não havia conseguido digerir. Seus lábios se moveram lentamente para proferir suas palavras.

- Meus convidados estão sendo bem tratados? – Sua voz era fria a maligna exatamente como todos ainda podiam se recordar. – E o jovem Draco Malfoy já esta preparado para se tornar um comensal de verdade? Ao invés dessa criança patética que se mostrou?

Um olhar mais minucioso daquelas pessoas sendo torturadas, estranhamente a golpes de chicote ao invés de com magias melhores preparadas para isso, revelava rostos conhecidos e que agora estavam bastante feridos e aparentando medo, fraqueza e diversos outros sintomas de que é torturado por horas, ou talvez dias. Dentre esses rostos, um se mostrava diferente dos demais, sob cabelos loiros claros havia um servo de Voldemort, sendo torturado como se fosse um daqueles lixos que estavam próximos a ele, Draco Malfoy. Seu olhar continha mais ódio do que já havia sido visto em toda sua vida. Ao seu lado outros eram atacados friamente, por simplesmente existirem, ou ajudarem a quem Voldemort considerava a pessoa errada. Até mesmo o atual Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, e seu antecessor Cornelius Fudge. Os professores de Hogwarts Filius Flitwick e Caridade Burbage. E os aurores John Dawlish e Gawain Robards.

- Milorde... – Uma voz fraca ecoava do fundo da sala – esta na hora de fazermos todos os preparativos. Logo darão falta daquela pequena cidade e de membros exemplares do mundo bruxo.

- Eu decido a nossa pressa Rabicho – Disse o Lord sem se virar na direção de seu servo – Senhor Ministro. Decidiu-se já a me apoiar e entregar o garoto Potter ou terei de lhe substituir no ministério?

- Você sabe sua resposta. O garoto não será jamais entregue a você, e aqueles fieis jamais permitirão que você assuma ao poder.

O clima dentre os torturados mudou após estas palavras, como se uma nova força e fé nascesse dentro de cada um deles, os olhos que a poucos momentos pareciam estar desistindo de lutar agora apresentavam força e vontade de lutar... Mas nada mais do que isso, presos e fracos nada mais poderiam fazer. Voldemort tirou o sorriso sarcástico do rosto e voltou a ficar serio. Fez um breve movimento de mão que foi rapidamente entendido por seus soldados. A masmorra escura agora observou seis raios verdes irradiarem da varinha dos torturadores. E aqueles olhos que a poucos momentos haviam retornado a vontade de lutar, agora já não brilhavam. E um a um os seis corpos encontraram, em baques mudos e sem vida, o solo da masmorra. O sétimo torturado foi liberado também e se levantou. Os olhos do jovem Malfoy também haviam mudado... Ali não parecia mais residir qualquer humanidade, apenas ódio, dor e poder.

- Limpem esta sujeira e preparem tudo para a ascensão do novo ministro da magia.

E dando as costas para os corpos Voldemort voltou a subir a escada em direção a parte superior da casa aonde ainda existiam diversos assuntos a serem resolvidos antes de ser dada sequencia a toda aquela guerra... No andar térreo já estavam à sua espera dois de seus comensais retornados de suas ultimas missões. Severo Snape e Lucius Malfoy.

Após a morte de Dumbledore muitas coisas começaram a mudar no mundo bruxo. Todos estavam ainda mais aterrorizados com a ascensão cada vez mais rápida e avassaladora de Voldemort. O assassino do ex-diretor, Severo Snape, se autoproclamou o novo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, cada vez mais infiltrado no interior do ministério era agora o principal candidato a se tornar o novo ministro da magia. E assim se fechavam as pontas para que Voldemort tivesse controle sobre tudo que ali havia.

- Lucius. O ministro esta morto, você já sabe o que fazer. – Voldemort mantivera durante todo o tempo o tom frio e de deboche para com Lucius. E em um gesto o fez sair dali e deixar apenas o Lord das Trevas e seu mais novo servo favorito na sala. – E quanto a você Severo. Como vão as novas intervenções em Hogwarts?

- Milorde... A escola servirá a nossos desejos como me foi pedido. E em breve todos aqueles que traíram a nós. E se mantiveram fieis a Potter e Dumbledore serão mandados embora do castelo em direção a seus devidos cemitérios.

- E aquela tal... Ordem da Fênix? – Voldemort debochava do nome da ordem fundada para o combater. Eram fracos demais para serem levados realmente a serio – e o garoto?

- Infelizmente já não tenho mais acesso à Ordem e muito menos ao jovem Potter – algo na voz de Snape não estava certo. Mas nem mesmo Voldemort pôde perceber isso naquele momento.

Um vento frio começou a percorrer toda a área de forma estranha. Voldemort sorriu e olhou pela janela daquele local em direção ao horizonte. Finalmente a sua nova era estava tendo o inicio que lhe era merecido, desta vez não cometeria nenhum erro e tomaria de uma vez por todas o mundo a seus pés. E não haveria mais nenhum trouxa, sangue-sujo ou traidor que pudesse se opor a ele. E se houvesse... Seriam mortos um a um sem piedade.

A noite, negra e completamente escura, caiu sobre aquele fim de mundo enquanto comensais saíam um a um com os corpos dos mortos em seus braços, o aviso seria dado ao mundo de uma vez por todas. Voldemort havia retornado, mais poderoso do que nunca e desta vez para sempre.


	2. Capitulo 2  Adeus da antiga morada

Numa casa como outra qualquer, na Rua dos Alfeneiro nº 4, uma única luz se encontra acesa no andar superior, no quarto de um jovem garoto que no auge de seus dezesseis anos, quase dezessete, observava uma velha foto que lhe fora dada a alguns anos pelo ultimo membro de sua 'familia' que veio a conhecer. Nesta foto estavam todos os membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix. E Harry observava aquilo com pesar, passando os olhos em cada um daqueles rostos. James Potter, Lilian Potter, Sirius Black, Alvo Dumbledore, Frank e Alice Longbottom. Todos tiveram seus destinos marcados e levados ao limbo por Voldemort, e por algum motivo Harry se sentia culpado por tudo aquilo. Afinal ele era o 'escolhido', era apenas trabalho dele cuidar de tudo aquilo.

Em um canto do quarto era possível se ver alguns exemplares do Profeta Diario, que indagavam o fato de diversos notáveis desaparecendo diariamente, incluindo nomes bem conhecidos pelo jovem Potter. E cabia a ele, apenas a ele e a ninguém mais dar um fim naquela guerra, queria o fazer sozinho, sem envolver ninguém. Mas era tarde demais, o mundo já estava envolvido demais naquela historia para que ele agora tivesse mais uma crise de egoísmo e fugisse sem dar explicações. Tinha de esperar a Ordem mandar que o viessem salvar para depois disso definirem os planos de contra-ataque.

E ainda, jogado sobre uma mesa, próximo a janela e à gaiola, vazia, de Edwiges. Estava um medalhão falso, aberto e com o bilhete já conhecido por todos assinado por "R.A.B". Esta era outra preocupação que não saía da cabeça do garoto, quem seria este R.A.B, como ele tinha feito algo, aonde estava a verdadeira Horcrux e aonde estariam todas as outras cinco que ainda deveria buscar uma a uma para enfim poder desafiar de uma vez por todas aquele homem que o transformara numa lenda que ele jamais desejou ser.

Alguns golpes foram ouvidos contra a janela fechada, Harry olhou assustado para a escuridão da noite, passava os dias com o temor de a casa ser atacada por Comensais e a espera de a Ordem vir resgata-lo... Mas o temor ainda superava a ansiedade. Seus tios nunca foram bons para ele, nunca o trataram como uma pessoa ou o respeitaram, porém mesmo assim Harry tinha medo de que fossem mortos por comensais. Afinal, por piores que fossem não mereciam um destino tão cruel... Dessa vez o barulho era apenas Edwiges voltando de uma breve caça noturna para a qual o garoto sempre a liberava... Talvez isso fosse imprudente, mas era uma coruja, e como tal não deveria ficar presa todo o tempo.

Abriu a janela para que o pássaro retornasse, mas não foi apenas esta que entrou. Foi seguida por um envelope numa velocidade exorbitante. Harry se questionou por um breve instante o que aconteceria se não abrisse a janela, provavelmente ela seria quebrada. Mas não importava isso agora. O envelope trazia escrito os nomes "Gui Weasley & Fleur Delacour" e diversos corações e outras firulas comuns a convites de casamento. Aqui o garoto se lembrou do casamento que fora marcado para o dia seguinte de seu aniversário, apenas por sua presença ser considerada essencial por todos. Um breve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao perceber que todos estariam bem e o casamento realmente aconteceria.

O abrir da correspondência trouxe novos fatos para Harry, o convite tinha escrito data, local e tudo mais que um convite normal de casamento poderia apresentar. Mas uma sensação estranha abraçou Harry. Seus olhos começaram a ficar foscos por um breve momento e uma mensagem começou a ser ouvida em sua mente. Não era clara, mas parecia lhe dizer que ele sabia o que deveria realmente ler, e aonde deveria estar e quando. No momento seguinte tudo voltou ao normal e Harry olhou novamente para o cartão, agora sacando sua varinha e o tocando brevemente.

"_Harry,_

_Ao certo não sabemos se esta é a forma mais segura de informarmos algo, de forma que nada informaremos ainda. Apenas acredito que é importante que saiba que todos estão bem, e que tão logo seja possível você será resgatado, se mantenha preparado._

_Remo Lupin."_

Sem dizer nada aquela mensagem ainda dizia muitas coisas. O malão de Harry nunca fora desmontado naquelas férias, sabia que a paz nela duraria pouco ou não duraria nada, então era melhor não desfazer nada e deixar sua ida embora pronta para qualquer momento que necessário. Passou as ultimas duas semanas tentando convencer seus tios e primo a saírem da cidade... Mas por algum motivo estranho estes acharam que ele queria tomar a casa ou algo assim e decidiram que não sairiam.

O sono começou aos poucos a vencer a força de vontade de Harry, mas algo o mandava passar aquela noite acordado... Ele podia sentir que algo importante estava para acontecer, mas não fazia ideia exatamente do que era. A noite era estranhamente fria para aquela época do ano, e ao olhar pela janela, agora aberta Harry pôde avistar uma imagem no horizonte, trajando uma veste negra um homem caminhava desde a esquina, com calma.

Do lado oposto da rua, outra figura também caminhava, esta em roupas prateadas, cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso sinistro. Harry ficou observando aquela movimentação, era estranha, visto que a rua normalmente estava vazia a esta hora da noite, e nunca havia visto aquelas duas figuras anteriormente. Passo a passo as imagens se cruzaram exatamente em frente a janela de Harry. E como se uma não tomasse conhecimento da outra seguiram seus caminhos. Após alcançarem os muros laterais da casa ambos pararam. Algo que se parecia com varinhas foram sacados ali.

As varinhas foram apontadas para a casa, e algo foi murmurado. Harry pôde ver uma luz branca percorrer os muros da casa, e sentiu no momento seguinte seu coração disparar, estava sob ataque, tinha de ser um ataque. Não fazia sentido algum tudo aquilo assim do nada logo após a carta de Lupin. O homem nas vestes prateadas apontou a varinha para Harry, que sentiu uma voz em sua mente lhe dizer algo.

- Potter. Meu nome é James Desh – a voz inspirava confiança e poder – sou um Auror a mando do Ministério. O ministro foi sequestrado e esta desaparecido, e deixou ordens de que você fosse prioridade em caso de problemas. Nenhum ser mágico, bruxo ou qualquer outro poderá atravessar a barreira que aqui criamos sem que o ministério seja avisado. Tente você não se meter em problemas, nos manteremos por perto.

E dizendo isso ambos desapareceram da vista de Harry que fechando a janela sentou-se na sua cama pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir... O ministro havia desaparecido? O que isso poderia querer dizer? E como assim ele deveria ser tratado como prioridade? Deitou na cama pensando em tudo isso e acabou por adormecer. Seus sonhos como sempre já não faziam muito sentido a algum tempo, não havia muito a ser analisado por aqui até este momento.

O amanhecer porém, foi novamente estranho, um exemplar do Profeta Diario foi deixado sobre sua mesa, não sabia exatamente como. E na capa a manchete principal deixou o garoto em choque. Os corpos de seis bruxos que ele já conhecia a bastante tempo, inclusive daqueles que foram seus professores até o ano anterior, estampavam a capa do Profeta. E em letras garrafais estava escrito **"Aonde esta seu Potter agora?"**. Uma lágrima escapou pelo canto do olho do garoto, mas se perdeu ao observar a noticia abaixo, que era mais amedrontadora ainda.

"**Lucius Malfoy é condecorado Ministro Interino"**

Agora era mais do que oficial, o ministério da magia estava nas mãos de Voldemort, e Harry não estava mais seguro em lugar nenhum. A guerra agora seria travada no território deles, contra as armas deles. O mundo bruxo se dividiria de uma vez por todas. E era hora de Harry sair da casa dos seus tios e se entregar para a batalha, visto que agora não mais poderia sair dali sem ser visto facilmente. Desceu as escadas apressadamente e notou a casa estranhamente bagunçada, seus tios já não estavam mais por lá. Muitas coisas pareciam ter sido levadas com pressa.

Entrou na cozinha, já com a varinha em mãos e olhou a sua volta. Apenas um vulto pôde ser avistado se movendo, não tivera tempo para tentar reconhecer do que se tratava antes de lançar um feitiço para petrificar seja lá o que estivesse lá. Ouviu um baque caindo no chão e ao olhar reconheceu do que se tratava... Um Elfo Doméstico, mas não era qualquer elfo, era Dobby. Harry se desculpando e liberando o Elfo do feitiço o observou por alguns momentos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Dobby?

- Dobby veio resgatar Harry Potter antes que eles cheguem.

- Alguém sabe que esta aqui?

- Não, mas Dobby sabe para onde deve levar Harry Potter.

Por algum motivo que o garoto desconhecia, ele tinha a certeza que aquela era a criatura mais confiável que poderia ter aparecido na sua sala naquele presente momento. Harry em um movimento de varinha trouxe seu malão para próximo de si. Ainda não tinha idade para usar magias fora da escola. Mas do que isso importava agora? A guerra com o ministério já era necessária de qualquer forma.

- Vamos aparatar Dobby?

E tocando o braço do Elfo com o malão em mãos Harry se sentiu sendo tragado para dentro de um estranho vortex, e seu corpo ser carregado para algum novo local até agora desconhecido. Era agora a hora de se preparar para o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida... Até tinha esquecido já que era o dia de seu aniversario... Por um ultimo instante fechou seus olhos, e em seu pensamento disse adeus a velha casa onde morou tanto tempo e que esperava não voltar a pisar.


	3. Capitulo 3  Encontro no Largo Grimmauld

A aparatação de Dobby se findara após alguns breves segundos, nos quais Harry se relembrou com sinceridade dos motivos que ele preferia andar, ou voar numa vassoura ao invés de se utilizar aqueles meios de transporte mais 'rápidos' e 'desconfortáveis'. Abriu seus olhos a tempo de observar o local onde estava... Em frente a casa dos Black no Largo Grimmauld, numero 12. Olhou para Dobby com calma e pensativo, sabia que esta não era mais a sede da Ordem.

- Por que me trouxe até aqui Dobby?

- Esta é a casa de Harry Potter... Dobby não poderia levar Harry a sede da Ordem... Seriam seguidos.

Harry ficou pensando por diversos momentos sobre aquilo que havia sido dito, e uma sensação de gelo percorreu toda sua coluna por breves momentos. Sua casa estava sendo vigiada, obviamente já sabiam aonde o garoto estaria agora e perseguiriam, a situação para Harry era de fato bastante desagradável. A casa começou a se apresentar por detrás das outras enquanto Harry se mantinha absorto em seus pensamentos. Estava distraído demais para perceber que já não estava mais sozinho ali

Caminhando do outro lado da rua, a garota observava quem ali estava parado na rua deserta... Um sorriso breve nasceu em seu rosto, não se sabia ao certo o motivo disso, mas aquela era a pessoa que ela mais desejava ver nesse momento. De um sobressalto saiu correndo na direção dele. Passos rápidos, um movimento que até poderia ser considerado agressivo se observado a um pouco mais de distancia. Em um salto pulou no pescoço do garoto que ali estava.

Tudo o que Harry pode fazer foi se manter em pé após o ataque que havia sofrido. Não conseguia naquele momento reconhecer ainda a imagem da pessoa, mas o abraço... Passou os braços em volta da cintura da menina, e o retribuiu. Aquele perfume que agora sentia não poderia ser confundido, passara os últimos seis anos o sentindo, era até bastante agradável a ele, diga-se de passagem. Trazia confiança, coragem e a sensação de que tinha alguém ali com ele... Afinal esta fora sua primeira amiga desde sempre...

- Também estou muito feliz em te ver Hermione.

- O que esta fazendo aqui Harry? – a garota perguntava enquanto aos poucos soltava o amigo. Estava feliz em vê-lo, mas ele não deveria estar ali.

- Dobby me trouxe... E você?

- A Ordem me mandou passar aqui antes de me juntar a eles... Teoricamente haveria algo para eu vir buscar.

A casa dos Black já se revelava por completo, e os dois resolveram que era melhor entrar e assim poderiam conversar mais em paz e definir como fariam para se unir a Ordem antes de saírem em busca das Horcruxes e todas as demais coisas que deveriam fazer no decorrer do ano que seria bastante diferente de todos os anteriores que viveram juntos. Porta a dentro Harry, Hermione e Dobby se deparam com a mau humorada criatura que sempre estava ali a xingar, pestanejar e brigar com qualquer um que adentrasse o local.

Monstro estava especialmente mau humorado agora que a casa fora deixada novamente abandonada, e a primeira visita que tinha era a de uma 'sangue-ruim' como gostava de repetir infinitamente até todos cansarem, e depois mudava para algum outro xingamento qualquer apenas para continuar a ter o que falar.

- Monstro, cale-se.

O pobre elfo fora obrigado a ficar quieto naquele momento em especifico, era complicado para ele se manter sendo ele mesmo, visto que era obrigado a obedecer o Harry acima de qualquer coisa, afinal este era seu novo senhor com a morte de Sirius... A casa dos Black agora era a casa de Harry Potter, oficialmente e de uma vez por todas agora.

- Respeite Hermione... Alias, apenas não fique próximo de nós... Se esconda na cozinha...

O garoto pensou por mais alguns instantes e aquilo ainda não parecia bom o bastante para fazer o Elfo parar de ser inoportuno, e como provavelmente eles iriam a cozinha mais algum problema ocorreria... Harry odiava acima de tudo aquele pedaço da sua herança de Sirius, aquele ser mágico ali era simplesmente a síntese élfica de tudo que Harry mais odiava no mundo bruxo.

- E caso venhamos a entrar na cozinha... Se esconda no forno e não saia de lá até sairmos.

Monstro se retirou de forma bem irritadiça, esbravejando xingamentos e citando a mãe de Sirius varias vezes até entrar em seu novo 'esconderijo'. Hermione olhava torto para Harry com a cara agora fechada. O garoto acabara de se lembrar que ela odiava a forma como os Elfos Domésticos eram tratados no mundo bruxo, mas não era a hora de pensar naquilo naquele momento... Precisavam saber o que Hermione tinha de buscar na casa e em seguida irem para a sede da Ordem... Algo dizia para Harry que aquela casa não era mais segura.

Passaram alguns momentos procurando algo relevante pela casa até que após revirarem tudo foi possível se encontrar um bilhete para Hermione, nele dizia com simplicidade que o algo a ser buscado naquela localidade era simples e puramente o Harry, deveriam sair logo da casa e irem para a Toca até novas ordens. Caminharam porta a fora, mas a cena vista já não era mais exatamente a esperada. Em frente a velha casa dos Black existiam agora mais de dez comensais a espera dos garotos...

- Parece que demoramos mais do que deveríamos... – Disse a garota de forma assustada.

- O Bebê Potter e a sangue ruim... Parece mais fácil do que esperávamos – diz em uma voz risonha uma das comensais tirando a mascara e revelando-se como Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry se vê sendo tragado para dentro do seu próprio ódio por breves momentos, a face daquela mulher lhe lembrava apenas a morte de Sirius. Sacou a varinha sem sequer pensar por um momento sobre estratégia, sobre a desvantagem numérica ou sequer sobre a loucura que era travar uma batalha ali naquele exato momento.

- Estupefaça

E assim começava uma batalha que dificilmente estaria ali para ser vencida. A magia irrompeu de um vermelho vivo da varinha de Harry na direção da comensal, que possuía um riso histérico no rosto, em poucos instantes todos os demais já estavam de varinhas a punho e preparados para matar qualquer um que se opusesse a eles. A magia de Harry fora aparada por um simples movimento de Bellatrix.

Se viram cercados em meio ao Largo Grimmauld naquele momento quando a casa dos Black já havia mais uma vez se escondido por detrás das numero 11 e 13. Eram dois contra dez... E Hermione nunca fora exatamente uma duelista exemplar, apesar de genial, assim sobrava apenas para Harry ter que operar um milagre capaz de os fazer ganhar algum tempo para poderem fugir de uma vez daquela batalha.

Diversas cores de magia pintavam agora a paisagem do largo, Harry conseguia, com certa dificuldade evitar a maioria das magias, Hermione também fazia o seu melhor para impedir que ambos morressem ali, mas o melhor dos dois ainda era pouco. E alguns ataques já passavam perto demais para uma margem que pudesse ser considerada segura. Vários estampidos foram ouvidos poucos momentos de batalha depois, alguns Aurores pareciam ter sido mandados pelo ministério para investigar o que estava a acontecer.

- Potter. Você deve fugir daqui... Essa é a ultima intervenção do ministério a seu favor.

Apesar de possuir ordens para fugir, não era exatamente esse o plano de Harry, ele estava cego de ódio e queria sim duelar com aquela mulher. Pediu que Hermione se afastasse e prepara-se a fuga deles, resolveria por si mesmo seus problemas naquele momento. A garota apesar de achar a ideia insana aceita a ordem do amigo. Harry se prostra frente a Bellatrix com um sorriso insano no rosto. Varinhas em punho, olhos duelando por si só, era o momento que ambos desejavam enfrentar naquele momento. Era o local que ambos queriam estar.

- Sectumsempra

A maldição de Snape, o príncipe mestiço, era a arma mais letal que existia até aquele momento no arsenal de magias de Harry. Havia prometido que não voltaria a usar, mas aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira de criança... Os comensais não deixariam de matar se tivessem oportunidade, desta forma, por que ele deveria atacar de forma não letal? No auge de seu ódio ele tinha a certeza de que agora era mais inteligente atacar sim para matar. Era guerra.

O sorriso insano da mulher sumiu de sua face por alguns momentos, sentiu que o garoto não estava ali para brincar quando uma faca invisível rasgou seu braço e a fez soltar um rápido grito de dor. Bastante sangue começou cair ao chão após o primeiro movimento de Harry. Era o momento dela revidar – Crucio – foi esta a única palavra ouvida por entre aqueles lábios naquele breve momento.

A dor daquela magia era realmente excruciante, Harry sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, e não pôde nem por um momento conter o grito de dor que viera a sua garganta. Caiu de joelhos ao solo, aquela maldição era forte demais para ele ainda. Sentiu a dor, esta cortava seu corpo, lembrou-se por um momento de toda a raiva, ódio, e daqueles que havia perdido. Não. Não poderia ser derrotado tão simples ou rapidamente. Tentou se levantar. Mas aquela dor era forte demais. Seria assim que tudo acabaria? – Estupefaça – uma linha de magia vermelha passou próxima a cabeça de Harry. Bellatrix perdeu a concentração por um momento.

- Maldita sangue-ruim.

Aquele breve momento de distração conseguiu ser o suficiente para que a garota puxasse Harry pelo braço por um breve instante e aparatasse com ele dali no momento seguinte. Haviam saído daquela batalha, assim não vendo o tamanho da chacina que os comensais ali provocaram nos momentos seguintes a sua fuga.

Harry reabre seus olhos e se vê no meio da sala da casa dos Weasley, olhar brevemente as faces atônitas que o observavam. Tentou dizer um 'oi' ou algo que o valesse mas não tinha forças para isso naquele momento e apenas caiu desmaiado no chão. Havia sido derrotado por Bellatrix, e isso ele não podia aceitar naquele momento. Antes de seu corpo chegar ao chão sua mente já dizia com todas as letras que aquilo teria volta.


	4. Capitulo 4  O Casamento

Os olhos de Harry se abriram aos poucos, estava cansado e com uma leve dor espalhada por todo seu corpo naquele exato momento, mas já estava melhor, ou ao menos tinha forças para abrir os olhos e observar a luz do sul que começava a entrar pela janela da casa. Apesar de ter caído no meio da sala desmaiado, seu leito para acordar se fez bem mais agradável, uma cama no quarto de seu melhor amigo. Sorriu brevemente enquanto buscava seus óculos na mesa ao lado da cama. Apesar de qualquer guerra, de qualquer batalha, de qualquer coisa a toca ainda lhe fazia se sentir bem.

O garoto escuta diversas vozes afoitas do lado de fora da casa e dentro dela, estava tudo uma bagunça. Mas as vozes não denotavam medo, terror ou qualquer sentimento ruim como estes... Elas eram felizes, corridas e muito apressadas. Por um momento finalmente se lembrou que aquela era a data do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Estava provavelmente começando a se atrasar para os preparativos, imaginava. Em um sobressalto, se esquecendo de qualquer fraqueza ou dor, saiu da cama em direção a um pequeno banheiro do outro lado do corredor.

Tocou a mão na maçaneta para entrar e sentiu esta se abaixar bruscamente e a porta se abrir, Harry quase acabara por cair por sobre quem abria a porta, no momento que se preparou para pedir desculpas seus olhos fitaram os da garota. Era Gina que estava a sair dali, a garota estava apenas enrolada em uma toalha e olhava um pouco assustada para Harry em um primeiro momento, mas em seguida sorriu observando os olhos do moreno. Este se sentiu meio mal pela situação que a encontrava, mas não podia desviar seus olhos dos dela. Os corpos se aproximaram até seus lábios se tocarem lentamente. Um beijo rápido, sem muitos detalhes.

- Gina... Acho melhor você ir se vestir, seus pais não gostariam que você aparecesse assim.

- Concordo Harry. Estava com saudades... Nos vemos em breve?

- Assim que eu estiver pronto. Também estava morrendo de saudades de ti.

O clima entre os dois se mostrava bastante doce e sincero. Ambos tinham mesmo sentido falta do toque, dos lábios e da presença do outro. Sorriram por mais um momento e mais um breve beijo ocorreu até se separarem e a garota ir para seu quarto se trocar e Harry entrar no banheiro. O garoto se despiu e se colocou sob o chuveiro frio, e ficou ali parado ,sentindo a agua atingir sua cabeça e costas deslizando pelo resto do corpo, por vários momentos. A agua parecia levar consigo a dor e toda a tensão que vivera no dia anterior. Respirou fundo e se manteve sob aquela água por bastante tempo, até terminar de se sentir plenamente são e limpo.

Saiu dali após um tempo e voltou ao quarto de Rony aonde começou a trocar de roupa, aquela ação agora finalmente fora breve. Olhava para o relógio, ainda era bastante cedo e poderia aproveitar um pouco o tempo antes do casamento. Desceu as escadas e viu todos ali na cozinha. Rony sorriu ao finalmente ver o amigo de uma forma menos tétrica pela primeira vez desde que havia chego.

- Resolveu se levantar então. – brincou George... ou Fred, não se sabe ao certo.

Harry sorriu e cumprimentou os irmãos que estavam ali, pegou qualquer coisa sobre a mesa para comer e se sentou ao lado de Rony, seus olhos percorreram a mesa até encontrarem os de Gina, um sorriso, imediatamente respondido, surgiu em seu rosto. Era bom estar ali. Uma conversa começou a se desenrolar, aonde Harry fora obrigado a explicar aproximadamente três vezes o que ocorrera no dia anterior até que Hermione descesse as escadas e os fizesse parar de perguntar tanto.

- Garotos... Não percebem que o Harry só quer descansar? E se possível numa companhia mais silenciosa? – Disse a menina sorrindo e olhando maliciosamente para Gina.

O que aparentava ser um sinal verde foi dado, e Gina levantou-se imediatamente e puxou Harry pela mão para o lado de fora da casa. Os enfeites começavam a serem colocados em ordem por Arthur e Molly que cumprimentaram rapidamente apenas Harry, estavam com pressa. Gina seguiu puxando o namorado até o pomar, aonde poderiam ficar a sós durante algum tempo. Sentaram-se sob uma arvore que fornecia uma certa sombra. Harry abraçou a namorada ali e ficaram a observar os pássaros que ali sobrevoavam a área.

- Sinto falta de acreditar que essa paz possa durar Gina...

- Do que importa se ela vai durar? Vamos aproveitar apenas este momento como se fosse o único e último. – A ruiva olhava nos olhos do amado enquanto falava essas palavras e em seguida deu-lhe um leve beijo no pescoço.

Harry respondeu a leve 'provocação' tomando as rédeas da situação, puxou a garota e a beijou de uma forma mais sincera e real do que antes. De alguma forma o garoto naquele momento soube medir com exatidão as doses de carinho e força, de cuidado e da falta do mesmo. O beijo fora o melhor que tinha tido sem sua vida, Gina ofegou levemente ao término daquele momento e olhou curiosamente nos olhos do garoto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não lembrava que você beijava tão bem Harry.

Não havia qualquer motivo para naquele momento responder aquilo com palavras, ações se mostravam mais efetivas e justas, agarrou a namorada mais uma vez e a beijou, seus corpos sentiam um o calor do outro, e pediam mais, desejavam infinitamente um ao outro, deslizaram aos poucos de aonde estavam encostados para o chão. Gina deitada com as costas rentes ao solo e Harry ali logo ao seu lado a beijando. As mãos da garota acariciavam os cabelos do garoto, descendo lentamente para suas costas.

Harry tinha uma mão apoiando sua posição no chão e a outra por sobre a cintura da namorada, correu lentamente a mão para debaixo da camiseta da garota, enquanto esta vazia o mesmo e levemente arranhava suas costas, de forma carinhosa, mas cheia de entusiasmo, por assim dizer. O clima estava lentamente esquentando entre os dois naquele local, mas não era exatamente o melhor lugar para isso afinal de contas. Ouviram risos ao fundo e pessoas andando em suas direções. Rapidamente voltaram a posição inicial abraçados, sentados, escorados na arvore.

- Harry, Gina... – Disseram Rony e Hermione vindo na direção deles por detrás de varias arvores – nos pediram para procurar vocês. Esta na hora de começarem a se arrumar, os convidados começarão a chegar em breve.

Gina se levantou primeiro e foi correndo um pouco a frente, apressando Rony. Harry demorou alguns momentos, e Hermione se aproximou dele com um riso levemente sem graça no rosto enquanto parecia medir o garoto de cima a baixo.

- Atrapalhamos algo?

- Não, não... – Disse Harry meio sem graça para a amiga.

- Harry, eu te conheço a bastante tempo. E você nunca soube mentir. – Hermione disse aquilo e deu uma risada serena e divertida. – sei muito bem que você a Gina não tiveram tempo de matar as saudades um do outro totalmente.

Harry respondeu apenas com uma risada e se levantou com a ajuda da amiga. De fato eles tinham atrapalhado algo, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, aquilo não era hora e muito menos local para que se entregassem a paixão. Com certeza haveria uma ocasião melhor e mais justa para estarem juntos. Ele e Hermione começaram o caminho para voltar a Toca também. Todos ainda precisavam se trocar antes de os demais convidados chegarem.

Apressaram-se a se vestir, ou algo do gênero, Harry e Rony estavam em seus devidos trajes em menos de dez minutos descendo as escadas outra vez. Saíram ali e observaram a decoração que agora estava pronta, o quintal da Toca parecia estar sendo preparado para aquilo desde sempre, um altar branco estava montado ao fundo, atrás de diversas fileiras de cadeiras igualmente brancas. Arranjos florais de dar inveja a qualquer florista existiam de cada lado do belíssimo tapete rubro que levava até o altar.

Harry teve de reconhecer que aquela era a decoração mais bonita que já havia visto. Viu Gui se aproximar com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto e os cumprimentar. Mas o que não pode deixar de notar fora a cicatriz agora no rosto do garoto que ali estava após a batalha em Hogwarts no ano anterior. Harry se sentia culpado por aquilo, mas Gui ignorava, era apenas o casamento que lhe importava naquele breve momento ali.

Aos poucos os convidados começaram a comparecer aparatando, andando, voando e de outras formas mais criativas que se pudesse imaginar. Harry pode reconhecer boa parte das faces que ali estavam, mas algumas haviam mudado bastante nesse breve tempo entre o fim do ano anterior e a data daquela festa... Mas um em especial já não parecia pertencer a mesma pessoa. Com uma postura ereta, um olhar confiante e altivo, em trajes dignos de um Lorde tocou o ombro de Harry e lhe estendeu a mão. Era a primeira vez que Harry percebera realmente e altura de Neville, este estava mais magro, com o corpo inclusive definido... Quem o visse agora não assimilaria jamais a figura quase patética que ali existia nos anos anteriores.

- Neville?

- Olá Harry. – O garoto sorriu ao cumprimentar o amigo.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Depois da morte de Dumbledore eu percebi a verdade – até mesmo o tom de voz de Neville agora apresentava segurança – Não posso ser uma criança com medo se escondendo, eu, assim como você fez, tenho que crescer para lutar essa guerra. Para vingar meus pais de uma vez.

Agora era um fato inegável o que Harry estava presenciando, pessoas realmente podem mudar totalmente de uma hora para outra. Neville havia comprovado aquilo de uma forma como nenhuma outra pessoa o fizera. O garoto se despediu de Harry e foi conversar com outras pessoas que por ali estavam, enquanto se esforçava para engolir o que acabara de ver, pode notar Gina e Hermione saindo de dentro da casa dos Weasley. Mal conseguiu manter a boca fechada ao vê-las, ambas estavam simplesmente deslumbrantes.

Começou a caminhar na direção da namorada, mas ainda haviam formalidades a serem resolvidas, após três ou quatro passos sentiu uma mão puxar seu ombro, e ao se virar reconheceu seu antigo professor e amigo, Remo Lupin. Harry sorriu ao ver aquele homem, mas em um momento notou que este se mostrava bastante nervoso e ansioso.

- Harry, podemos conversar?

O garoto se assustou com o que aquilo poderia significar e seguiu Lupin até um local levemente afastado de todos os convidados. Remo tirou uma pequena caixa negra de seu bolso e abriu mostrando a Harry... Era um anel, o garoto ficou confuso por diversos momentos olhando para aquilo, não sabia do que se tratava exatamente...

- O que acha? – Perguntou parecendo animado Lupin – Eu queria algo melhor, mas não tinha muito dinheiro...

- O senhor... – Harry logo entendeu do que se tratava. – vai pedir ela em casamento?

- Sim. E gostaria que você fosse o primeiro a saber disso Harry – Lupin respirou por um momento – Se a Tonks aceitar... Você aceitaria ser meu padrinho Harry?

Harry sorriu, o mundo por um momento não parecia estar em guerra ou qualquer coisa do gênero, parecia que tudo estava dando certo para cada boa pessoa, ao menos uma vez. O garoto abraçou seu professor e sorriu. Sabiam o que aquilo significava, e valia mais do que qualquer palavra que Harry pudesse dar para ele, Lupin agora sentia-se mais confiante para fazer aquilo e que tudo poderia dar certo dessa vez. Voltaram para a festa conversando sobre como seria feito o pedido, sobre o futuro, sobre o casamento e qualquer outra banalidade que houvesse para ser discutida. Era um dia para se ser banal, era um dia para ser humano e não um soldado.

Cada um dos convidados tomou seu lugar, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione enquanto Rony e Gina estavam ao lado do altar, como família do noivo. Comentou rapidamente com a amiga sobre a conversa com Lupin, e a garota se mostrou feliz com aquela novidade. Todos se calaram ao som de uma marcha que se iniciava. Se olhando para trás foi possível avistar apenas uma dama de branco caminhando lentamente em direção a aquele tapete estendido no chão.

Fleur Delacour estava se mostrando de uma beleza ainda superior ao que lhe era comum, como se isso já não fosse belo o suficiente, alguns suspiros foram arrancados de alguns homens que se perguntavam o que fazia de Gui Weasley tão especial. A passos leves e graciosos a noiva se aproximou do altar, e segurando a mão de seu homem subiu a pequena escada de três degraus que ali existia. Ambos se prostraram em frente a alguém que parecia um padre, ou algo que o valha.

Juras de até que a morte nos separe foram trocadas, o casamento se consumou após vários minutos. O beijo dos noivos foi festejado com fogos de artificio da loja de Fred e George.

A decoração de igreja foi em questão de poucos minutos substituída por uma tenda cobrindo a cabeça daqueles que ali estavam. As cadeiras trocas por mesas e assentos mais confortáveis, no local aonde anteriormente estava o altar agora havia uma grande mesa com as mais variadas comidas e bebidas... Tudo foi substituído como em um passe de magia... Alias, foi troca em um toque de magica.

Cada convidado foi parabenizar os noivos em seu devido momento. Harry avistou ao longe Lupin e Tonks o fazerem, o professor tinha um sorriso no rosto diferente do anterior, não precisava vir contar a Harry que ela havia lhe dito 'sim', estava estampado na sua cara isso. Era a hora de o garoto aproveitar também a festa agora, Gina o puxou para perto da mesa. Todos começaram aos poucos a se servirem, Harry e Gina se sentaram em uma mesa com Rony, e Hermione chegou alguns momentos mais tarde.

Muitas conversas foram tidas naquele tempo, sendo os principais assuntos a mudança de Neville e o noivado de Lupin e Tonks, que Harry descobrira ali que estava grávida. Quando todos terminaram de comer as mesas foram removidas e as cadeiras colocadas ao canto do local, uma musica começou a ser tocada, se iniciou em uma valsa, Harry se levantou e tirou Gina para dançar. Ali, sentia o perfume da garota e sorria, estava genuinamente feliz, se espantou ao ver que Rony havia tirado Hermione para dançar, e se espantou mais ainda ao perceber que estes não estavam o fazendo de forma desajeitada ou evitando contato.

Os lábios de Harry e Gina se tocaram mais uma vez, e tudo a volta já pareceu não mais importar. A música parou aos poucos e começou mudar para ritmos mais animados. Os garotos se reencontraram em frente a mesa, que agora apresentava uma diversidade de bebidas diferentes. Harry se serviu do que lhe parecia hidromel, não muito, não estava acostumado a beber e não queria acabar a noite nocauteado pelo álcool. Gina, Rony e Hermione também se serviram de algo e continuaram uma conversa divertida.

Após o que seria apenas para Harry a terceira dose de algo, já pudera contar mais de dez copos bebidos por Rony, e começou a se preocupar com a situação do amigo... O ruivo já estava bastante avariado pelo álcool, o que não poderia ser bom naquele momento. Harry deu um leve beijo em Gina e falou algo no ouvido dela baixo.

- Vou tentar conversar com o Rony... – Murmurou no ouvido da namorada – vocês duas tentem dar uma maneirada também...

Puxou o amigo pelo braço antes de ter qualquer resposta, e ambos saíram da tenda sendo observados por alguns convidados mais sóbrios e entediados naquele momento. Harry mandou Rony se sentar numa pedra ali perto e lhe dizer o que ele estava pensando bebendo daquela forma, nunca vira o amigo assim.

- Eu... – disse Rony com um ar bêbado e triste – estou tentando ter coragem de falar com ela...

- Ela?

- Hermione oras... – disse o garoto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - essa pode ser a ultima noite de paz que vamos ter. Eu preciso falar para ela o que eu sinto.

- Rony, não vai ser isso que vai lhe dar coragem – disse Harry tomando o copo da mão do amigo e despejando fora todo o conteúdo – isso vem de você. Ela sempre esteve ali, você não enxergou, agora tome sua atitude por você de uma vez. E não pela bebida.

Aquelas palavras pareceram revigorar o animo de Rony que se levantou e deu um abraço no amigo, dizendo o amar, seguiram novamente para o salão da festa, aonde imediatamente Gina correu e se jogou no pescoço do namorado, fazendo Harry perder o ruivo de vista. Agora era esperar para ver o que aconteceria ali... E Harry ainda tinha que cuidar de Gina que estava bastante bêbada também. Não tardou muito até que Harry visse Rony e Hermione conversando em um canto.

Rony tentou se aproximar da garota que pela primeira vez se esquivou e ficou lhe olhando, ela não parecia estar gostando daquilo ali, e muito menos parecia bêbada ou algo do gênero. Mais uma vez Rony disse algo que Harry não podia ouvir e tentou beijar Hermione que empurrou o garoto e saiu correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos para fora do local da festa. Harry que estava sentado ao lado de Gina percebera agora também que a garota dormira em seu ombro.

- Ginny... Acho que você deveria ir deitar... – Disse ele após acordar a menina com um leve beijo.

Harry se levantou com Gina e parou Rony que começara a andar na direção para aonde Hermione havia ido... Não era uma boa ideia deixar o dois continuarem a conversar naquela hora, era mais certo ele mesmo falar com a garota.

- Rony, leve a Gina para o quarto e vá dormir você também. Eu cuido da Mione.

No alto da falta de sanidade e bebedeira um fio de lucidez brindou o cérebro de Rony que concordou com o amigo e subiu com a irmã para dentro da casa. Harry os viu entrar e deu as costas correndo na direção de aonde Hermione havia ido anteriormente, não sabia exatamente o motivo, ou o que faria lá. Mas sabia que era ele quem deveria falar com a amiga naquele momento e mais ninguém. Correu alguns minutos até ver a amiga sentada em frente ao lado que ficava quase nos limites da propriedade. Se aproximou e ouviu aquele choro quase mudo da menina.

- Vai embora – gritou ela sem olhar para trás.

- Não vai rolar – disse o moreno com um leve sorriso ficando a um metro atrás dela em pé.

- Ah, Harry – disse ela numa animação diferente e se levantou pulando e abraçando o amigo. Harry sentiu as lágrimas de Hermione caindo em sua roupa e a abraçou também... Era um abraço diferente, existia carinho, amizade e compreensão como dificilmente se acha em um, Harry deu um beijo no rosto da garota docemente.

- Pare de chorar Mi... – disse em um tom de voz doce e calmo – comece a gritar, me xingue, amaldiçoe, não sei. Mas ver você chorando é algo que acho mais difícil suportar.

Harry pode sentir que a menina deu um leve sorriso por detrás daquela face e aos poucos se afastou dele olhando-o nos olhos com carinho – Obrigado Harry – murmurou segurando o braço do garoto enquanto caminhava novamente para aonde estava sentada e se sentando olhando para o horizonte – eu não entendo isso.

- Se você, a pessoa mais brilhante que eu conheço – disse ele sentando-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçando – não entende algo... Quem sou eu para entender?

- Idiota. – Disse ela brincando enquanto deitava a cabeça no ombro do garoto – Eu passei o tempo todo com ciúmes do Rony com a Lilá... Senti ódio quando ele não me chamou para o baile no quarto ano... Eu realmente sentia como se gostasse dele... Mas hoje...

- Ele teve coragem – disse Harry em um tom meio culpado – mas você percebeu que não era o que desejava, ter ele naquele estado?

- Não exatamente isso... – disse a menina suspirando e mais uma vez se reconfortando no ombro de Harry – quando ele me tirou para dançar eu pensei que seria como eu sonhava... Mas depois, aos poucos percebi que não, já não o desejava mais... E quando depois de falar com você ele voltou... Eu percebi que no fundo não desejava o Rony naquele estado, mas que na verdade não sei se o quero sóbrio... Estou confusa.

Harry acariciou calmamente o rosto da amiga e apertou um pouco mais o abraço no momento seguinte, fazendo-a se sentir segura ali. Passaram o resto da noite falando de trivialidades e rindo como duas crianças até notarem o sol nascer no horizonte... Apesar de qualquer coisa Harry poderia atestar sem medo de errar, que aquela fora uma noite feliz.


	5. Capitulo 5  Novo professor

Já se passava mais de uma semana desde o casamento, o casal havia viajado em lua de mel para algum lugar que Harry já não se recordava mais direito qual era. A casa dos Weasley estava bem movimentada nos últimos dias, com membros da Ordem passando de vez em quando por ali para discutir algum assunto importante e outras coisas, a Toca era a sede temporária da Ordem para caso de necessidades. O clima de romance entre Harry e Gina crescia, como não poderia deixar de ser naqueles dias que estava ali juntos.

Por outro lado duas pessoas não se encontravam exatamente satisfeitas com o rumo de suas vidas naquele momento. Hermione, por algum motivo parecia perdida nos últimos dias e evitava manter qualquer tipo de conversa com Harry, Gina ou Rony que durasse mais de quatro ou cinco frases, passava o dia perdida em livros como se tentando fugir de si mesma. E Rony estava bastante triste e sem vontade de fazer nada desde o fora que havia levado da garota.

- Harry... Por que ela fez isso?

- Mulheres não são nada simples de se entender Rony – disse o garoto despreocupado.

- Mas você e a Gina por exemplo... Tudo parece tão fácil.

- Não é fácil – Foi a resposta imediata de Harry sem pensar por mais de um segundo... Mas aquilo não era exatamente verdade, tudo entre ele e a garota era extremamente simples e fácil, estavam em um êxtase que por muitas vezes fazia até mesmo que esquecessem que havia uma guerra acontecendo ou algo do gênero, era como se o mundo estivesse em paz e fosse feito apenas para eles.

Mas aquele dia parecia que seria um pouco diferente dos demais, desde o inicio da manhã já começavam a chegarem membros da ordem para o que seria aparentemente uma importante reunião. Harry e os outros como sempre de nada era informados, oficialmente ainda não eram membros da Ordem, mas desta vez foi diferente de todas as anteriores, os garotos foram chamados à sala de reunião que já estava cheia.

- Harry James Potter – disse um homem que Harry nunca havia antes visto. Estava encostado junto a janela observando a sala, era alto e de um físico imponente, como se tivesse sido esculpido em academias, seus cabelos eram de cor castanha, bastante bagunçados sobre a cabeça, o rosto seria o que metade da população trouxa perguntaria o motivo de não estar estampando algum anuncio publicitário. Sorriu observando o garoto, aparentava não ter mais de 30 anos. – estava curioso em conhecer finalmente o lendário escolhido, filho de James e Lilly.

- Dante. Como sabe estamos sem tempo para apresentações – disse Lupin para o homem com calma – agora tomem seus lugares. – os garotos se sentaram, e Harry pôde ver que Neville também estava ali – hoje oficialmente Harry, Hermione, Rony e Neville tomam lugar em sua primeira reunião como membros da Ordem. E para os que ainda não sabem Dante foi chamado por Snape para ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

Harry observava aquele homem por vários momentos, ainda não tinha certeza das motivações que o faziam pensar naquilo, mas por algum motivo não conseguia confiar naquele olhar e sorriso, pareciam ter sido colocados ali a força, e Snape o contratara... Não fazia sentido ele ser fiel a Ordem e ser contratado pelo assassino de Dumbledore, mas por hora o garoto guardaria essas acusações para ele mesmo, não poderia as fazer ali, investigaria mais tarde, a sós.

- Cargo esse que o coloca nas fronteiras inimigas – cortou Moody – caro Dante, você acredita ser realmente capaz de se manter fiel a nós logo abaixo dos olhos do novo diretor?

- Não acho que a minha fidelidade seja motivo de discussão aqui – disse Dante em um tom de voz calmo – e Hogwarts precisa de alguém que proteja aqueles alunos das mãos de Voldemort – algumas pessoas na sala tiveram calafrios ao ouvir o nome do Lord, mas aquele homem não parecia se importar realmente com isso – E alguns aqui devem saber o motivo de Snape confiar em mim para este cargo, apesar dele não saber que integro a Ordem.

- Sua fidelidade a nós nunca foi comprovada garoto – disse Moody em um tom irritado. Era óbvio que ele concordava com os pensamentos de Harry sobre a não-confiabilidade daquele homem.

- Contudo minhas habilidades já foram – o homem continuava sem se abalar, e isso irritava Moody – nunca seria pego por comensais facilmente ou usado como ferramenta.

- Certo, certo. Agora os dois fiquem quietos – esbravejou Tonks, que agora estava diferente, com um tom sério. Harry sorriu de leve ao notar a aliança de noivado no dedo da Auror – temos muita coisa para discutir no lugar dessas picuinhas pessoais aqui.

- Harry... – interrompeu Lupin olhando para o garoto – Horacio e Dumbledore nos avisaram antes dos últimos acontecimentos que você tinha uma descoberta sobre aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e que seria você que nos deveria explicar.

O garoto agora se lembrou de tudo que só tinha contado para Hermione e Rony sobre as Horcruxes de Voldemort e o que realmente havia acontecido naquele dia com Dumbledore na caverna. Contou com calma toda a história que havia descoberto, e citou o fato de que não faziam ideia aonde encontrar ou como destruir aqueles objetos. Dante deixou escapar um riso mudo e foi rapidamente fitado por Moody com raiva.

- Senhor Eastwood – disse Moody vorazmente – se tiver algo a adicionar, fale.

- Acredito que eu poderia ser bastante útil para Harry e os outros nisso – disse o homem – conheço a maldição e como quebrar ela.

- E como saberia? – Moody realmente sentia raiva – É um conhecimento perigoso e que não é qualquer um que poderia ter acesso. Nem mesmo Dumbledore conhecia.

- Não sou qualquer um Moody – O olhar de Dante era capaz de fazer uma criança chorar naquele momento – não como você. – aquela voz tinha um tom arrogante e estranho.

- Você se acha tão melhor que os demais Eastwood. – Moody sacava sua varinha naquele momento – por que não prova ser tão bom dando uma amostra a todos?

- Eu não faria isso no seu lugar Moody – interrompeu a discussão Quim, Dante não havia movido sequer um musculo para aquela ameaça – não é hora nem lugar para isso.

- Remo – disse Dante olhando para Lupin – peço que me deixe testar os garotos e alguns outros membros da Ordem e que eu possa ensinar algumas coisas nesses últimos dias antes de meu regresso a Hogwarts. Acho que o que tenho a lhes dar venha a ser bastante útil.

Lupin acatou o pedido de Dante e a reunião se deu por terminada naquele momento, o homem chamou Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina, Fred, George, Percy e mais dois ou três aurores que não era conhecidos ainda pelos garotos para que o seguissem até o exterior da casa. Todos obedeceram com a exceção de Harry que ficou para trás, queria conversar com Lupin sobre aquele homem, não conseguia ter a menos confiança nele.

- Lupin... Quem é esse cara? E por que deveria confiar nele?

- Dante Eastwood... Ele estudou em Hogwarts no mesmo tempo que eu. O mister perfeição na visão de todos. – disse Lupin com um tom leve de deboche – E motivos para confiar nele não posso te dar, mas ele pode vir a nos ser bastante útil se for fiel no fim de tudo isso.

- E um desastre se não o for – disse Moody irritado colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry – vou com vocês supervisionar o treino dado por ele.

Saíram pela porta caminhando na direção que os demais haviam seguido, Moody tinha um ar irritado e bastante bravo, ele realmente detestava Dante e Harry estava curioso sobre os seus motivos, mas não era ainda a melhor hora para fazer essa pergunta. Seguiram por alguns minutos até uma barracão montado em um canto escondido do terreno d'A toca. Entrando lá puderam observar algo muito parecido com um clube de duelos clássico. Todos estavam sentados observando Dante e explicava algo em frente a sala.

- Certo. Algum voluntário para demonstrar um duelo?

- Vamos deixar os garotos apenas assistirem isso – esbravejou Moody – por que não cruza varinhas comigo para essa demonstração Eastwood?

O homem sorriu observando Moody, Harry pôde sentir uma pitada de crueldade naquele sorriso, mandou que o auror subisse ao palco de duelos, e voltou a olhar para os garotos. Harry se sentou entre Hermione e Gina que estavam entretidas em observar o que aquilo viria a ser. Neville e Rony pareciam também aturdidos na observação do que estava para acontecer.

- Eu realmente não confio nele...

- Nem eu Harry – suspirou Hermione – mas acredito que o Moody possa nos mostrar a verdadeira face dele.

- AS REGRAS SÃO SIMPLES. O PRIMEIRO A DESISTIR OU NÃO PODER SE LEVANTAR PERDE. – Disse Dante em um tom ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo elucidativo enquanto caminhava e ficava de frente com Moody com varinha em punho. Os devidos cumprimentos foram dados e sete passos contados.

- Expe... – começou a proferir o feitiço Moody, no entanto se viu fadado ao silencio após um simples movimento de varinha de Dante.

- Olho-Tonto... Você realmente iria apenas tentar me desarmar assim se eu fosse um comensal? – o homem debochava do velho auror – As historias que já ouvi sobre você me levaram acreditar que era melhor que isso. Refaça.

- Estupe... – Dante balançou a cabeça e moveu a varinha novamente calando Moody.

- Tente mais forte. Você não me obrigou a falar um feitiço ainda.

Harry olhou por um momento para Hermione, queria uma explicação do que estava assistindo. A garota entendeu e rapidamente explicou para o garoto – Silencio... Ele esta calando as magias de Moody sem o menor esforço. – era uma explicação simples e plausível, mas ainda assim era difícil de acreditar que Moody estava perdendo tão feio.

- Fogomaldito. – Exclamou Moody fazendo com que diversas labaredas começassem a correr de sua varinha e pelo chão do campo de duelo.

- Agora sim Alastor. Um feitiço ao nível de um auror – Dante sorria movendo sua varinha em direção as chamas – Escarnifiry – chamas negras se projetaram da varinha do homem e contornaram as de Moody as fazendo aos poucos desaparecerem. As chamas seguiam na direção de Olho-Tonto.

- Você sabe que esta magia foi proibida Eastwood. – esbravejou Moody – Protego. – as chamas negras bateram numa barreira de magia invisível convocada por Moody, algumas pequenas labaredas puderam passar pela barreira e começaram a queimar o braço do Auror.

- Expelliarmus – Dante desarmou Moody que sentia o braço arder em chamar. E foi caminhando lentamente até ele. – bem... Parece que ele já não tem condições de se levantar, a vitória é minha. – Finite. – as chamas pararam de queimar e Moody tentou se levantar com dificuldade. Não era só o braço queimado que doía, o orgulho ferido machucava ainda mais. – agora que já entenderam do que se tratarão nossos treinos, posso começar a lhes ensinar como se portar contra comensais, em duelos e ensinar alguns truques uteis... Que o ministério, agora nas mãos de Malfoy, adoraria que não conhecessem.

Uma semana se passou em que os garotos eram treinados por Dante de forma bem intensiva. O homem havia começado ensinar aos garotos alguns feitiços ainda desconhecidos por Harry, e um que o garoto já conhecia e o fez sentir mais estranheza no homem que começara a ensinar a eles a maldição do príncipe mestiço, Snape, Sectumsempra. Durante os duelos travados na aula Harry pôde perceber aos poucos a evolução em cada um dos que ali estavam.

Apenas Neville agora fazia frente a Harry em duelos, os demais ainda estavam níveis abaixo, mas ainda assim evoluindo ao ser próprio tempo. Dante parecia sentir um orgulho traiçoeiro quando um duelo terminava com machas de sangue no tapete ou com ferimentos mais graves do que simples arranhões. Mas agora não era isso que estava assustando Harry, e sim outra coisa... O próprio garoto sentia um prazer mórbido em ferir aqueles com quem duelava, e isso não estava certo.

Havia mais uma coisa errada... A proteção da toca aparentemente foi rompida em uma tarde de sol aonde todos estavam treinando no barracão, gritos foram ouvidos e os garotos correram do barracão para ver do que se tratava. A velha casa dos Weasley estava em chamas e um bruxo de varinha em punho apontava para ela rindo de forma maquiavélica. A segurança da toca fora vencida.


End file.
